Been Here All Along
by ChaoticWriter8
Summary: Hana Song is a a popular streamer but also a college student with her best friend/secret crush Olivia Colomar ( a.k.a Sombra). Unfortunately, Olivia decides to distract her during one of her streams.


**Hello people! I thought I'd do an Overwatch fanfiction. I'm using Sombra x D.va. This is my second fanfiction and I'm working to improve on my writing. All constructive criticism is welcome as long as you write you're reasoning behind it. I would like to learn from what I'm doing wrong. Thanks guys :)**

**Been Here All Along**

The door swung open almost quick enough to hit the wall behind it. Hana sluggishly walked into her dorm room, before pulling out the earbuds blasting Pop music from her iPod device. She dropped her dead weight backpack , closed the door and flopped face first into her bed. College was hitting students hard around this time of the semester. Unfortunately, tests and quizzes wasn't something Hana couldn't get a high score in. Luckily, she wasn't the worst scorer either, but no matter how hard she tried to study, she always found her video games the most distracting. As predicted, Hana's live streams grew to popularity and it wasn't too long until the school realized how much of a sensation she was. Her room was a decent enough setup for her streaming equipment. It wasn't too much different from at home.

A muffled groan came the bed as she looked up from her pink custom made bunny blanket. Resting her head on the side of her face, she pulled up her phone to check the time. **FRIDAY, October 6th, 6:45pm.** It was almost time to start her Livestream and she couldn't keep her fans waiting. In celebration of the spooky month of October, she decided to stream all thriller/horror games until Halloween every Friday_. *Bzzz* *ding* _She looked at her notification bar to a new message from her best friend, Olivia Colomar. She was Hana's number one follower obviously and ran through the user name Sombra online. Olivia was pretty good at showing up in conversation without being heard and known for scaring Hana. Because of this, Hana stored her name as "Sombra" in her phone as well. October was Olivia's favorite month because of how easy it was to scare Hana.

'Don't be late for your Livestream D.va. I'll be watching you chica '

She gave a small smile and shifted onto her back to respond.

'Thanks! :)''

Hana sat up with sudden enthusiasm and a determined smile.

"Alright, let's do this. Game face: On"

She went to her closet to change out her clothes to comfy pink shorts and a blue top with her signature angry bunny symbol in the center. The setup process became so natural to her, it was like she was dancing around the room. She tossed a bag of her favorite Doritos on the desk and pushed the power button of her custom built PC. Searching the mini fridge for one of her classic mountain dews, she grabbed a code red variant and pushed the fridge close with her foot. The monitor illuminated the now dark room as she closed her curtains, sat down in her gaming chair and set her drink down on her nightstand. The tower hummed softly when she started up the application. Reaching in her nightstand drawer, she grabbed her headset and connected it to her brand-new USB audio interface.

"And we're live"

_*click*_

Instantly viewers connected to her stream.

"D.va signing in for spooky October gaming. I'm going to finish Resident Evil 2 tonight hopefully, so I can start next week with Dead Space."

_*Sombra has joined the chat. Say hi*_

Hana gave a smile to that username appearing on her screen. She loaded up her save and gave a quick crack of her knuckles before starting. It wasn't long before she was completely consumed in the game, not noticing anything around her. Especially with her headset on for better hearing of her game. Soon, she had hundreds of viewers watching her play and listen to her make smart comments about how easy it was. Hana took the game very seriously, but truly wasn't the biggest fan of jumpscares. Lucky for her, this game didn't have much of them. Three hours in, Hana pauses the game and leans back in her chair.

"Alright guys, I'm going to take a small break. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." She paused the stream and stood up. Something had caught Hana's peripheral vision causing her to look into her bed. She moved cautiously to flip her light switch.

_*Click*_

_"Hola."_ Olivia waved her fingers with a smug look on her face. The mischievous purple haired girl made herself at home on Hana's bed. She had blue and purple striped leggings with navy blue shorts and a purple shirt that barely exposed her midriff.

"Olivia!" Hana said with relief, trying to calm her heart rate.

"When did you get here? You scared me half to death."

Olivia chuckled.

"An hour ago. I thought I'd check in on my favorite streamer. I wanted to watch you play, but I actually wanted to be there, so I came over."

"I'm the only streamer you watch."

"Hey, I might find more, but I'm more interested in the codes behind the game. Besides wouldn't you want my full attention? I am your number one fan."

Hana took a seat on her bed next to Olivia. "Of course I love you as my number one fan, but we just haven't found you a game yet. There's so many stealth games out there that I know you'll like"

"Do they have cute girls like you in those games, mejor amigo?"

Hana wasn't sure how to respond to that other than a light blush.

"Cat got your tongue?" She sat up, closing up the space they had between each other. "Is it cause I called you cute?" She smirked because she knew she could always choke Hana up. Olivia was a constant flirt around hana openly, which lead to many questions from their peers. Some openly spoke of their relationship and said how they'd make a good couple. Hana has thought about her best friend secretly, but had been too shy to openly address it, so she always left it be. She didn't mind her flirting though.

Hana was now just staring at the purple eyed friend until she mustered up the courage to say something

"The stream!"

Olivia contently watched her rush to her chair to resume her position for the stream. She once again made herself comfortable on Hana's bed while adjusting herself to see the game.

"Finally some action, I wonder what took our streamer so long to come back"

"Maybe a certain someone shouldn't have distracted me from the fans." Hana cleverly remarked.

"Admit it, I'm the best kind of distraction" Olivia insisted.

Hana rolled her eyes and gave a slight shake of her head pretending not to care to what she just said ...even though it's true.

"Can you turn the light off?"

"How romantic. Should I get us some wine?"

"Later"

Knowing Olivia, she'll hold that against her. Hana resumed the stream to her viewers anxiously awaiting her return.

"Hey guys, sorry about that. I got a little sidetracked with something. I'm ready to beat this."

An hour in, the game had reached its climax. Two characters had created a moment with each other concerned for each other's well being. At this moment, sneaky Olivia was standing behind her gaming chair, peering at the text chat but staying out of view of the camera. The characters had shared a kiss and the text chat blew up with remarks on Hana wishing that was her and Olivia. Only of those who knew her understood what was going on and many agreed that they should've been together. Hana noticed the comments and hoped Olivia hadn't seen what she saw. Unfortunately, Olivia had definitely seen. On that note, she rotated Hana's chair 90 degrees and leaned into her face.

"Don't want to disappoint the fans right?"

With no hesitation at all she leaned in slightly tilting her head for a brief kiss, which left Hana paralyzed.

The stream chat was now blowing up with comments of all kinds. Majority of users not knowing what the hell was going on.

Olivia stood up straight and watched Hana with the biggest smirk she's ever had.

"You know it's rude not to kiss back" she teased.

Hana stood up and reconnected their lips to continue what Olivia started. In response Olivia moved hana toward the wall and gently pinned one of hana's hand above her head without breaking the kiss. Their kiss was warm and passionate from a lot of pent up emotions that was finally released. Olivia broke the kiss for air, both catching their breath.

"It's about time someone made a move." Olivia tapped Hana's bottom lip, gently pulling it down.

Hana's mind was going crazy and Olivia's non stop flirting kept her on edge. She kissed her best friend, no her crush and it was the best moment in her life. Her stream doesn't even matter anymore. Those tests and quizzes …..gone. She was focused on that attractive mischievous girl that was playing with her bottom lip.

"Wow" Hana was at a loss for words but wanted to say more to not look stupid.

"You're so full of words tonight Hana."

"Am I that good of a kisser?"

"I know a little trick, ver este"

Olivia gave her a more heated kiss this time. With hana's permission, she used her tongue to explore hana's mouth and teased hana's tongue. Hana gave a soft moan and played back. She was getting hot and bothered and it was becoming too much for her. Olivia's touch to her lower back had done the trick.

Hana slid against the wall from Olivia and quickly maneuvered into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Olivia let her go and smirked once again.

"Hm, maybe I am that good"

She walked to the computer and looked into the camera.

"This is D.va signing off. See you later"

She winked then closed the stream.

\--

Man this was definitely challenging. Capturing video game character can be tough. I wanted to make it a one shot but if it becomes popular then I'll get another chapter. Just one more to show off a relationship between them


End file.
